Operation Vanguard
|Completion = |Prev = Operation Breakout |Next = Operation Bloodhound |Maps = , , , , , , |Case = Operation Vanguard Weapon Case |Campaigns = Vanguard, Weapons Specialist, Maghreb, Eurasia Theater |Source = http://www.counter-strike.net/operationvanguard Operation Vanguard }} Operation Vanguard was the fifth Counter-Strike: Global Offensive operation, succeeding Operation Breakout. Overview Operation Vanguard was introduced as part of the update at the original price of and was scheduled to conclude on February 10, 2015, but was extended until the end of March, 2015.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2015/02/11406/ Counter-strike.net - Operation Vanguard Extended] On the price of the operation pass increased to , and was reduced for one week to until February 16, 2015, at which time the pass was no longer sold in the store. The operation featured 6 new community maps, an operation themed weapon case, the addition of Campaigns and the return of the Operation Journal. Maps Hostage Rescue * * Bomb defusal * * * * * * * Added to the Operations map group at a later date. Operation Vanguard Coin Unlike previous operations, the Operation Vanguard Coin tracked the player's mission completions in addition to competitive highlights on operation and active duty maps during the operation. Badge Progress *'Bronze': Purchase the pass *'Silver': Accrue 3 stars *'Gold': Accrue 4 stars Operation Missions Originally introduced in Operation Breakout, Operation Vanguard has collected a series of missions into campaigns to task the player with multiple missions to complete. Completing a mission will still reward the player with an operation themed weapon case, or a random skin from one of the existing weapon collections during the operation. In addition to the missions, completing a campaign will reward the player with a challenge star, used to upgrade the operation coin. According to the Operation Vanguard FAQ, mission availability is on a strict release schedule, allowing players who purchase the pass at a later date to receive a backlog of playable missions. Each campaign consists of 21 possible missions for the player to complete, with a total of 84 missions possible if all four campaigns are active. With the two default campaigns, the player starts with two missions and gets one new mission every four days (roughly two per week). Each additional campaign gives the player one mission automatically, and an additional mission per four day period. Extending the operation until the end of March made it possible to complete all 84 missions, but with no additional benefit or coin.[http://imgur.com/gallery/HLR4K/ imgur - I Deserve a Platinum OP Vanguard Medal]Gio's Operation Vanguard coin Operation Vanguard Campaigns * Vanguard * Weapons Specialist * Maghreb * * Eurasia Theater * * Additional DLC, each csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-cover.png|Operation Vanguard journal cover csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-toc.png|Operation Vanguard journal table of contents csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-comp-scores.png|Operation Vanguard journal scorecard csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-friends-leaderboards.png|Operation Vanguard journal leaderboards csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-workout-backalley.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Workout & Backalley csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-season-bazaar.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Season and Bazaar csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-marquis-facade.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Marquis & Facade Operation Journal Returning in Operation Vanguard, the operation journal contains information about the player, the player's statistics during the operation and provides the player with a quick field guide of the featured maps. After the operation has finished, players can still access the journal via the context menu available from the operation coin in the player's inventory. Trivia * The Counter-Terrorists featured in the title image are using a P250 Cartel and a UMP45 Delusion from the Operation Vanguard collection and standing in front of the barricades on Marquis. * Operation Vanguard ended a 40 day break between active operations, making it the third longest hiatus since introducing the first Operation, right behind Operation Wildfire and Operation Hydra. : :* Operation Vanguard added to the game ; : :*Fixed Overpass MAG-7 mission in Eurasia Campaign. :*Fixed errant reward on Weapons Specialist Shortdust mission for all future mission completions. :*Fixed incorrect reporting of available missions in Operation Journal ToC. :*Fixed incorrect strings in missions UI. :*Fixed “needs more players” warning showing up incorrectly in missions UI. ; : :* Added Mission FAQ to the Operation Vanguard website: http://www.counter-strike.net/operationvanguard/ :* Mission cooldowns now display hours remaining in the mission panel and journal. :* Added a display showing how many missions a user can complete in the mission panel and journal. :* Added help text tooltip for the mission panel. :* Added Steam rich presence and twitch.tv integration data for Operation Vanguard maps. :* Fixed de_dust2 Galil mission :* Fixed bonus deathmatch weapon score calculation for missions. }} External Links *Operation Vanguard on Counter-Strike.net Category:Operations